conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Keltia
And beyond Suler's stormy jaws lies Keltia, Where Oll's hands showed whole strength. He cast in Sulangu great mountains, mighty ice Sheets where quiet, he could rest his mind. In Enoinn, made Oll great forests and creatures, Hanuho, riches of silver and gold, For merchants and kings could appraise And rule over its men. Sailors and warriors, Their duty to keep order under the Kingdom, And so shall they under Oll's command. And then, Not far from Morecha's compelling calm, the black isle of Il-Soator, where Oll hid the bleak And the dark, that he could spare great men of the lands. And then to Morecha, Oll did not go. So beyond there, nothing was made, And Keltia stood, the last moment before the end of Oll's creation. ~Verse 1, Chapter 4, Oll's First Chronicle of Creation Keltia, 'Kingdom of the Fourth Chapter', is a collective term referring to all the land controlled by the Keltian People between the Morechan and Suler oceans. It is very large, but fairly sparsely populated in most areas and a huge expanse of tundra in the north, which is virtually uninhabited. It has a population of around 300 million people and an incredibly diverse range of species. Keltia is still in the early stages of scientific development - progress has been somewhat threatened by a series of violent wars in the history of the people, that have destroyed technological advance and made any research challenging. In addition, a league of sorcerors, Denorma Han Havescer (literally, 'Pirates of Fear'), known colloquially as Denorma, has sabotaged attempts to develop scientific advance for fear that it will become significant enough to overpower the use of magic. There are a number of islands and nations in Keltia - the largest of these is the continent of Sulangu, which is more than three times the size of the second largest and houses over 180 million people (excluding the tundra and islands to the north). This is followed by Enoinn, which only has a population of 25 million, then Hanuho, which has a population of 47 million. The Tesecan isles are inhabited by a further 22 million, and the rest of the population is made up from the smaller islands of Loray, Enthia, and Il-Soator as well as people living in the Nubyd tundra in the far north of Sulangu and ice islands north of the tundra's coast. Timeline Below is an historical timeline of the key events in Keltia's history. -560 - Dega founded. -500 - School of faith founded in Dega. -128 - Deroth founded. -43 - Thravescer founded. 0 - Deroth conquered by Riscera and is made the new capitol of that empire. 0 - Risceran Empire claims Turin lands and declares itself Herald. 35 - Year of the historical Siege of Dega by the Empire of Thravescer. Thravescens are eventually successful and they assume control of the city. 42 - Start of the Plains war between the Risceran and Thravescer empires. 59 - Riscera captured for the second time by Thravescer and held. 70 - Battle of Deroth. Riscera holds the city after months of fierce conflict. 72 - Peace treaty signed between Thravescer and Riscera. 101 - Dega declares itself an autonomous City-State within the Thravescen empire. 149 - Rothale settlers found the city of Hanossa, named after the island Hanuho, on which it is built. 173 - Start of the First Ranali war, between the United Tesecan Republic and the Kingdom of Nyathine. 181 - Peace treaty signed between Teseca and Nyathine. Teseca colonizes former Nyathinean land known as Ranali. 217 - Hanu declares independence from the Kingdom of Rothale. 223 - Start of the second Ranali war. Ranali people attempt to declare independence but Teseca deploys troops to counter revolution. 234 - Tesecan civil war begins as Ingiss revolts against Tesecan rule. 234 - Teseca abandons Ranali war in favour of maintaining civil control in Ingiss. Ranali declares independence. 239 - Tesecan civil war ends with Ingiss declaring itself an Republic independent of Teseca. Riots in remaining Teseca destabilize the region. 265 - King Bansayem unities the South West Kingdoms, notably Rothale, Vorend and Nyathine, among others, into the Cersul Empire. 298 - Hanu settlers colonize the southern and western tips of Enoinn in what becomes known as the Ghatini region. 321 - Population crisis grips Ingiss, government is toppled. Calls are made to Teseca to ask for help. 323 - Teseca occupies Ingiss capitol Iwara and annexes the island. It is declared an autonomous republic. 336 - Beginning of the Yeciall conflict development. Category:Fantasy Worlds Category:Keltian Kingdom